


Sentinel Flea Control [Vid]

by Waldo



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Commercials, Gen, Humor, Video, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-25
Updated: 2011-09-25
Packaged: 2017-10-24 00:57:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/257070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waldo/pseuds/Waldo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A vid to a commercial. Done in 1999 on two VCRs. The video was digitally translated, but it's still an old analog vid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sentinel Flea Control [Vid]




End file.
